Throwback
by Stormy Nights
Summary: Ron and Hermione meet up again! There is a happy ending and it is now completed! Terribly sad to see the end but what can you do? Second chapter is Steps, "Happy Go Lucky". I forgot the disclaimer in the story so, yeah...
1. Throwback

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and all that you see here that you recognize from HP belongs to her. The song lyrics were borrowed from Usher.

Throwback

**"You're gonna want me back"  
Was the last words she said to me  
Now I'm wishin she was still here with me  
"You're gonna need me"   
And in the days here may gotta shead tears **

"Hermione, it is never going to work between us. You're too involved in your bloody studies to pay any attention to me. Not to mention you could really care less about how you look," Ron seemed to realize that what he'd just said had most definately been the wrong words to say when Hermione gave him her death glare and opened her mouth about to yell at him when he added, "not that you look bad, you just look the same every day. And you don't play Quiditch which makes me think that we should just be friends. You know?"

Without giving her a chance to answer he said, "Thanks, 'Mione!" Then he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs to his room.

Before he shut the door he heard her shout, "You're going to want be back!"

He slid down the door and put his head in his hands thinking that today was the hardest day in his life and for the first time since he was 8, Ronald Weasley shed tears over the girl that he had just broken up with. The girl he missed already even though he knew things hadn't been quite right for each other. They were complete opposites and Ron didn't believe in the saying that opposites attracted.

**You never miss a good thing 'til it leaves ya  
Finally I realize that I need you  
I want you back  
Baby girl, I need you back  
Gotta have you back babe  
Heartbroken when you left my world  
Man I wish I would have kept my girl  
And I love you  
I don't know what I gonna do without my baby **

A few days later Ron was talking to Harry when he saw Hermione walk up to Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin!, and kiss him on the cheek. The scary thing was he kissed her back.

"Man, why'd she have to go to him?" Ron asked Harry sadly.

"Because you dumped her and said some things that weren't very nice. But anyway, I don't know what the answer to this stupid question. Do you?" Harry asked about his Charms assignment.

"Not a clue. We need 'Mione back Harry. I told her I wanted to be friends. I know I broke up with her but that's only because I thought it would be easier now, than later when we're graduating or preparing for NEWTS or something. I'll ask her about it later."

"Alright."

But later when Ron tried to talk to Hermione she just left him standing there and went off to talk to Blaise. Harry was on a date with Ginny so Ron was left all alone. Wandering up to his dormitory he threw himself on his bed and thought about his relationship with Hermione and how she was always there for him wether it was with an answer to a homework assignment or to fix all of his mistakes. He realized then that he loved Hermione and probably would for the rest of his life. When Harry came back from his date Ron asked him, "What am I going to do without her? You have my sister and she has Blaise. Who do I have?"

Harry had simply told him that while he was dating Ginny he wouldn't leave Ron behind and pointed out that none of this was Hermione's fault.

Both of them fell asleep dreaming about two very different girls.

**It's drivin me crazy  
Because I'm missin my baby  
I'm goin out of my mind and I'm runnin out of time  
Oh, I wish I could find ya girl   
Said I'm about to go crazy  
Cuz I've been needin you lately   
I'm goin out of my head  
And all the things that I said  
I wish that I never said 'em now **

Ron woke up the next morning with the sunlight glaring in his room. He sat up and saw a letter laying on the ground by his bed with his name on it in Hermione's familier scrawl. He opened the letter franticaly and read:

Dear Ron,

I'm so sorry I have to leave like this but it is for the best. I feel that we can both move on with our lives if I'm not in yours and you aren't in mine so I have transferred schools. I am not going to tell you which one and I will expect you not to owl me. I wanted to let you know that your words hurt me and that really it was you who didn't have time for me, not the other way around. Enjoy your life.

Love,

Hermione

"She moved?" Ron gasped horrified. "Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"What?" Harry asked annoyed sitting up in his bed.

"Read this!"

"Hermione left?" Harry asked concerned. "When?"

"I don't know!" Ron nearly shouted, "but maybe she hasn't left yet! Come on, Harry!"

The two boys raced out of their dorm room wearing only a pair of pants. They ran to the Great Hall getting several appreciative looks from the girls they met along the way but Hermione wasn't in there.

"Harry! We have to find her!"

"I know, Ron. Accio firebolt!" Harry shouted.

"Accio Nimbus," Ron cried.

They deftly caught their brooms and took off. They flew out a nearby open window and headed for the Hogsmede station. Finally arriving they searched frantically for Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" They cried over and over but no one responded.

**Aww baby what you say now  
"You're gonna want me back"  
And still I want you, want you, want you, want you, want you,  
need you babe **

Finally they found her just as she was getting on the train.

"HERMIONE, NO!" Ron wailed.

"I told you, Ron. You want me back. But I'm sorry, you can't have me," Hermione said sadly.

**If I could rewind the time  
And get inside your mind  
I would take back all my words  
I didn't see it (didn't see it)  
I couldn't see what I was doin babe  
See baby cuz I was blind  
And I wish I could try  
To be the man that you deserve  
Give me one chance to make it worth **

"Mione! I take it all back! I wouldn't have done it! Give another chance, please!"

"I'm sorry Ron, I can't."

With that the compartment door slid shut.

**It's drivin me crazy  
Because I'm missin my baby  
I'm goin out of my mind and I'm runnin out of time  
Oh, I wish I could find ya girl   
Said I'm about to go crazy  
Cuz I've been needin you lately   
I'm goin out of my head  
All the things that I said  
I wish that I never said 'em now **

"NO!!" Ron yelled throwing himself down on his knees.

"Ron, come on. We'll see her again someday."

"No, I have to find out where that train went." Ron told him angrily and ran off to find the ticketmaster.

"It left for London," the ticketmaster told him monotonously.

"Thanks, come on Harry! We have to floo to Kings Cross!"

"Alright, come on."

**"You're gonna want me back"  
Wish I could throw it back  
I want it the way it used to be  
"You're gonna need me"  
"You're gonna want me back" **

Give me one chance to make it worth

After getting reluctant permission from Dumbledore the two boys flooed to King Cross. They waited for about an hour for the train to pull up. When it finally did Ron and Harry started searching once more for Hermione.

Finding her she said to Ron again, "I'm sorry you should have listened to me. I told you, you're gonna need me."

"I just want everything to go back to how it was. Give me one chance to make it work!"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said and she turned and walked away.

**It's drivin me crazy  
Because I'm missin my baby  
I'm goin out of my mind and I'm runnin out of time  
Oh, I wish I could find ya girl   
Said I'm about to go crazy  
Cuz I've been needin you lately   
The love of my life  
But I wasn't lovin you right baby **

Flooing rather reluctantly back to Hogwarts where the boys were given the day off. Only Ron took the oppurtunity. He wandered sadly back to the common room and sat down and thought about it. He still had no idea where Hermione had gone so he started thinking about their relationship.

_Flashback_

_"Ron, why don't we go up to the astronomy tower? We can count the stars," Hermione told him smiling at him suggestively._

_"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I have to go to Quidditch practice and Harry thinks I should put in some extra practice afterwards, but maybe if I'm not to tierd. In fact I should be leaving right about now," Ron said standing and giving her a quick kiss and heading out the common room. He'd been to tierd when he got back._

_"Ron, lets go to the library. There's a secluded corner in the back where we can be alone," Hermione said tugging gently on Ron's arm._

_"I promised Harry a game of chess. I'll meet you there later." Ron said, but he never showed up._

_End Flashbacks_

"She was right," Ron said aloud. "She was, no is, the love of my life but I wasn't loving her right. She deserved better."

"Yeah, and did you know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself?" Ginny asked appearing from no where.

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm sorry she left." Ginny left with that and Ron was all alone again with his thoughts.

**It's drivin me crazy  
Because I'm missin my baby  
I'm goin out of my mind and I'm runnin out of time  
I wish I could find ya girl  
Said I'm about to go crazy  
Cuz I've been needin you lately  
I'm goin out of my head  
All the things that I said  
I wish that I never said 'em now**

An hour later around lunch time Harry came in and sat down next to Ron. "Having fun?"

"Not really, I think I'm going crazy. I need Hermione back! I wish I had never said any of that crap! I didn't mean it!"

"It's a little late now, Ron," Harry pointed out giving his friend a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I know."

**"You're gonna want me back"  
Was the last words she said to me  
Now I'm wishin she was still here with me  
"You're gonna need me, need me one  
day"  
And in the days here may gotta shead tears  
I'm sittin by the phone  
Realizin she ain't ever comin hone **

Harry left again and Ron thought about the last things Hermione had said to him, "You're gonna want me back" and, "You're gonna need me." How right she was. He started crying again sitting near the window wishing an owl would fly towards him. All the while knowing that Hermione wasn't coming back, she wasn't coming home.


	2. Happy Go Lucky

_**Happy Go Lucky**_

**_Love- all my love was yours _**

_**Of this I was so sure **_

_**I guess I never saw it coming baby **_

**_But now I'm over the surprise _**

**_I'm wearing this disguise _**

**_So everyone can think I'm having fun baby _**

_**The world only sees me smiling **_

_**My pillow knows the truth at night **_

_**'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow **_

After Ron said those fateful words, I was in shock. Me- Hermione Granger- know it all, hadn't seen this coming. At all. After confidently telling him he was going to want me back I walked up to my room calm and composed. Being head girl had one major perk. I had my own room! I quickly decided that I had to act like it didn't bother me as soon as I was over

the shock. I mean, I'd thought we were perfect for each other. Thought still going around in my head I eventually fell asleep.

The next day I sat with Blaise Zabini, a friend of mine from Slytherin. We'd become friends after being paired together for Ancient Runes. After telling him what happened he happily agreed to let me sit with him. Malfoy didn't give me any trouble either surprisingly. He just sat there with the occasional, "Stop it, Parkinson."

After going all day with no tears or sad faces I finally made it back to my room where I cried myself to sleep. I have, after all, determined that my pillow will be the only thing that knows how sad I am.

_**And they call me happy go lucky **_

_**They don't know my heart is dying inside **_

_**A smile's a frown turned upside down **_

_**I do my happy go lucky so well **_

**_I'm even fooling myself_**

Everyone is so amazed at how I'm so happy. They haven't got the slightest clue how sad I am that Ron is gone. I guess I've been doing so well, smiling all the time, acting like I did before Ron. I'm getting so good at this act, I'm almost starting to believe it myself.

**_But now I've put it to the test _**

_**I know it's for the best **_

_**In fact it's good you walked out on me baby **_

**_I- I've learned how to survive _**

_**Without you in my life **_

_**So why am I still talking 'bout you baby **_

_**The world only sees me smiling **_

_**My pillow knows the truth every night **_

_**'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow **_

I have now determined that it is a good thing that I'm putting on this act, that it's a good thing Ron left me. Iâ�™ve learned how to be myself again. So, what I want to know, is why do I keep writing letters to Ron and Ginny, but not sending them? They all say how much I want Ron back. I don't understand. So now I've decided that I'm going to leave. I told Professor Dumbledore today. I am transferring to Tiger Eye, a school in the states where no one will know me. Or Ron. Or Harry. I get to be me. I get to move on. I may come back to England after graduation. Who knows...

Until I get over him though, my pillow is still going to be the only one to know how much I wish we were still together.

_**And they call me happy go lucky **_

_**They don't know my heart is dying inside **_

_**A smile's a frown turned upside down **_

_**I do my happy go lucky so well **_

**_I'm even fooling myself_**

A girl from Ravenclaw came up to me today and asked me how I moved on so quickly. Apparently she had just broken up with her boyfriend. I simply told her, you put up an act for so long and you start to believe it yourself. She looked at me incredibly confused but I just kept going. I didn't feel like dealing with her, or anyone, right then. So people still think that I'm happy. Funny, I keep getting closer to believing it myself.

Anyway, I leave tonight. I'm going to leave Ron a note telling him not to come after me. I doubt he'll listen but it's worth a try.

_**All my love was yours **_

_**I guess I was so sure **_

_**When I see the morning light **_

_**I put on this facade **_

_**It's all I have to protect my pride **_

**_It's all I've got this smile is all I've got _**

It's time for me to leave. I have to put up my mask just in case Ron does follow me. I hope he doesn't wake up until I"m gone. I know I still love him, that's why it is so hard to leave.

Just as I was getting ready to shut the compartment door to the train Ron and Harry came running up to me. I sighed and smiled sadly. I have to do this one last time. I have to protect my pride just until I'm out of here.

_**And they call me happy go lucky **_

_**They don't know my heart is dying inside **_

_**A smile's a frown turned upside down **_

_**I do my happy go lucky so well **_

**_I'm even fooling myself _**

A few women, apparently gossipers, pointed at me as I walked towards the muggle world where my mom would be to take care of me, even if I don't think I need it anymore. The women said that I was the Happy-Go-Lucky girl who'd just been dumped by Ron Weasley; Ron who came running up to me begging me to come back. To take him back. I told him once more that I couldn't do that and with that I left platform 9 3/4.


	3. Here Without You

**_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face _**

It's been about 3 months since Hermione left. I feel like an old man. I realize now that I treated her wrong but right now all I want is to see her face again. I feel numb still whenever I think about it. There are way to many miles between Hermione and I but I dream about her every night, holding her in my arms again.

**_I'_m here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
**

I headed to class silently, I seem to do everything silently these days because I'm always thinking about her, dreaming about her. In reality I'mwithout her, but when I go to sleep at night, it's only Hermione and I.

**_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go _**

I'm really hoping that one day life is going to get better that Hermione will come back and say, "I'm sorry, Ron. Forgive me. Let's go back to us." I know I need to move on. Believe me that's exactly what Ginny tells me every day after saying hello, but I can't. I can't forget about her.

**_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me _**

Once again I've skipped out on Hogsmede. I've decided that after spending the day thinking about Hermione I don't need to go and torture myself with the memories of all the fun times we had there. Like when we went to the Three Broomsticks, just the two of us, and talked and kissed for three hours. Not even Malfoy inturrupted us. We had our fun times and then we had the miserable times when one of our insecurities would get in the way of our relationship and it would take Harry and Ginny to make us work it out.

Oh what good is this? I'm sitting here think about her instead of there! I think I'll just go to sleep and pretend she's right here with me. Where she belongs.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love **  
_

I'm still reminded of her. Everywhere, in the great hall, classrooms, outside. It's really hard because all of those memories won't take away the love I have for her. No matter how hard it gets, I'll always love her. Even if I do get together with that girl Ginny's trying to set me up with.

**_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me _**

I went on a date with the girl, Maria. I thought about Hermione the entire time though. I still think about her and dream about her and remember everything I said to her. I can't help but go to sleep and dream about her.

**_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me _**

I'm steadily dating Maria now. Hermione still crosses my mind, all the time, but I'm trying to move on. My dreams at night are plauged with her but I'm finally healing. It'll take a while but maybe I'll wind up liking Maria. Who knows? Meanwhile I am still going to be spending my dreams with Hermione.

A/N: I promise you this will get happier! Thank you guys who reviewed!


	4. Truth Is

Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face from a chapter in my past  
Talked for a while I smiled at him  
Said that he was sein somebody else  
Told me this was gonna last  
showin me her photograph

Hermione walked into the cofee shop sighing. It had been 2 years since she'd left for America and now she was back in England. She was currently staying in the Leaky Cauldron until she could a house of her own. She thanked the cashier politely and sat down at her table facing the back door.

"Hermione!" she heard a familer incredulous voice ask behind her.

"Yes," she responded finally turning. "Ron!" she squealed. She'd recognize the red hair anywhere!

"What are you doing here? How've you been? Are you back for good?" Ron asked quickly.

"I decided it was time to come back. I've been pretty good. And I haven't decided yet. How've you been? And Harry? And the family?" Hermione returned the favor.

"I've been good. I'm dating Maria, we're doing pretty well together. I actually think this might last. But then again I'll probably find a way to screw it up like I did with you. Harry's been good. Him and Ginny are dating. They're like sickiningly sweet! And the family is good as well. Bill married Fleur quite recently actually. We tried sending you an invitation but Pig brought it back upopened so we assumed you didn't get it," Ron rambled on talking about his life and when Hermione prompted Maria's photograph.

"She's beautiful," Hermione had commented. Ron had just blushed and gave a small smile.

And all the feelins that I thought were gone  
Came rushin back to me at once  
Tried to smile and nod the way I felt  
But I was thinkin to myself

I never got over you  
Wish I was standin in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done

Guess i'm still in love with you  
Truth is  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killin cuz now i know  
But when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you

Hermione sighed. She'd known what she was coming back to. That was why she'd tried and tried and tried to fall in love with another guy but it just wouldn't work. Ginny had owled her a recent picture a few months ago and Hermione had felt so bad for leaving knowing it could have been her in Maria's place. She could have been the girl Mrs. Weasley loved and was hoping that Ron would ask to marry him. Ginny said she didn't think it was going to happen though so maybe there was hope yet.

We reminise on the way it used to be  
Shared a couple laughs and some memories  
Talked about the things that changed  
Some for good and some for bad  
Then he said good bye and he paid for lunch  
Promised that we'd always keep in touch  
Then walked away and that was that

Ron brought her back to the present when he asked, "Remember when we went down to Hogsmeade and Malfoy walked in while we were snogging and threw up?" laughing all the while.

Hermione joined him and returned, "And that time in the library when Snape caught us?"

"That was priceless!" Ron said laughing hysterically. "Boy have things changed. We've been out of Hogwarts for almost 2 years now. Shame... I miss those days..."

"Me too," Hermione muttered. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh, Harry and I are aurors. What about you?"

"You're going to laugh," Hermione said turning red.

"I won't, I promise," Ron returned.

"I'm a librarian."

"No way!" Ron shouted and then started turning red and stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"Go ahead and laugh," Hermione muttered.

So Ron did, for a good 3 min. but when he stopped he glanced at the clock and gave a start. "I'm sorry, I have to go. We'll catch up later okay?"

"Okay," and with that Ron left again.

And all the feelins that I thought were gone  
Came rushin back to me at once  
Tried to smile and nod the way I felt  
But I was thinkin to myself

I never got over you  
Wish I was standin in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done

Guess i'm still in love with you  
Truth is  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killin cuz now i know  
But when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you

She knew she seriously wished she was Maria and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the decision she'd made 2 years ago was the worst decision she'd ever made in her entire life because she still loved him. She'd loved him then just as much if not less than she does now. According to Ginny there was a strain on Ron and Maria's relationship anyway. So if... just maybe...

Now the truth is it hurts but I know that faults mine  
Cuz i'm the one that let you go

Hermione rushed out the door with only one thought on her mind, _'I have to find Ron!'_

And all the feelins that I thought were gone  
Came rushin back to me at once  
Tried to smile and nod the way I felt  
But I was thinkin to myself

I never got over you  
Wish I was standin in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done

Guess i'm still in love with you  
Truth is  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killin cuz now i know  
But when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you

And as she raced after him the only thing running through her head was that she loved him. As she turned the corner guessing he'd turned that way she was thinking about him. About her love for him. Still. She knew she wasn't going to stop.

And all the feelins that I thought were gone  
Came rushin back to me at once  
Tried to smile and nod the way I felt  
But I was thinkin to myself  
I never got over you  
Wish I was standin in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done

Guess i'm still in love with you  
Truth is  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killin cuz now i know  
But when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still in love with you

Hermione spotted Ron's disticnt red hairjust as he spotted Maria and another man with distinctly blond hair kissing. He shouted her name and as Maria turned he got a look at who she was kissing.

"Draco Malfoy?Are you serious? That's insane!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But what was I supposed to do? You're still to wrapped up in the past!"

"I was working on getting into the present!"

"Well,you were taking to long."

"Give it up, Weasley, you know you're still in love with Granger. Maria and I did you a favor. Go find her," Draco said and with that him and Maria left the scene.

Just gotta be honest  
I guess I love you

"Ron, I have to tell you something... I never stopped loving you. Ron?" Hermione asked when he continued starring right past her.

"Huh?"

"I still love you!" Hermione said again exasperated.

That got his attention. "Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I left. And I'm sorry for telling you about this when you're in a great relationship and everything-"

"Hermione!" Ron said putting his hand over her mouth. "I just saw Maria kissing Draco Malfoy, I hardly think that qualifies as a great relationship especially since I still love you. I never stopped you know. That's why it wouldn't have worked between the two of us. I mean honestly! Even Draco freakin' Malfoy noticed!" Ron sighed, "I can't stop loving you.I told you that before and I meant every word."

"It was the first time you told me you loved me," Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded, "And you told me you loved me too and always would as well. Looks like we both kept our promises."

"I guess we did. So what do we do now?"

"We start with this," Ron said and kissed her.

JjJjJj

They encountered many problems with their reformed relationship, mostly because people couldn't believe Ron would take her back after she left him but the two of them stuck together and finally managed to convince everyone they were sitll madly in love. That next year on the very same day Ron proved it by proposing and two months after they walked down the aisle to make it offical.

The End!

A/N: I told you it would be a happy, albiet brief, ending! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I'm really sad that this is the end! But please tell me what you think about it! And do tell, should I go back and write another chapter in Hermione's point of view about the time while they were broken up? This song was by Fantasia and is called Truth Is. The last chapter's song was by 3 Doors Down and was called Here Without You. All characters besides Maria are J.K. Rowling as is Hogwarts. Thanks!


End file.
